Supernatural Attraction
by Not-in-use111
Summary: AU! Half Blood High has a lot of history, but a superhero and his nemesis rooming? Fighting each other every night using secret identities, and best friends throughout the day. They want to tell each other, but they can't, or there will be consequences. Sometimes, it is best to keep a secret hidden, sometimes, it will ruin your life. OOC, sort of. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Embarrassment

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the long break and the discontinuation of my previous story. I had a creative block and I got a lot of assessments assigned at the same time, but now.. It's a holiday for me! Yup, two weeks, so I can stock up on this story, if it is successful.. I saw a prompt on tumblr and decided to write a story. This story will be in third person, but each chapter will be alternating the characters, dunno how to say it so you will have to read and find out. I will have the QOTC (Question of the chapter) at the end, so comment to get a small shout out. If this story has a lot of followers and reviews and stuff, I will keep going, if not, I will ditch it. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for the plot.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter One

Annabeth

:::

The glow of lamps glowed on the paths of Half Blood High, and no single person in sight. Except for a long blonde haired lady with glowing silver eyes, trudging along to her room.

'How am I supposed to tell Percy about these _this_ time?' Annabeth muttered to herself. Her curly and sweaty hair tumbled down her face and she blew most of them out of her eyesight. She ripped a mask from her face and crammed it into her bag. Cuts ran down her arms and leg as she limped to her room, which she shared with her roommate, a boy named Percy Jackson.

Annabeth opened the door to room 86 and was not surprised when Percy was on his laptop, he was always on it. He quickly closed the laptop (with a bit too much force). She dropped her bag by the couch and sat down.

'Annabeth! What happened?' He exclaimed.

 _'Oh you know, I'm a villain who is out to fight some hero who has a code name 'SG'. I got beaten up today by him and I didn't even get to lay a finger on him! He always ruins my plans to take down the person he is working for, gosh darn it.'_ She wanted to sarcastically say.

'Piper had boy troubles again, you know her relationship with Dylan. I had to buy ice cream for her and talk about how great she would be with Jason. You know the drill.' She quickly made up.

'Okay, yeah, we all know about that. But what's with the cuts? It's the fifth time this week, Annabeth.' He said.

'Oh about that, you know that angry cat down owned by Mr. D? I was just minding my own business and she attacked me. You know how sharp her claws are, considering you got attacked by her before as well.' She replied.

'O-oh, yeah. When I got attacked by the cat.. Yeah, it hurt. A lot.' Percy stammered.

Annabeth thought something was up with her weird roommate. But then again, he looked like some one with a lot of secrets. He always hid his laptop from her and was often late back, maybe even more than Annabeth. But she thought such a kind person like him, who makes (failed) pancakes for her in the morning, who sat next to her when lonely in the cafeteria and is her best friend, no, his secrets can't be _that_ bad. Not as bad as hers.

'I'll get the first aid kit to patch you up. You stay on the couch.' Percy said. He stood up and went to get the kit, came back and started to clean her cuts.

'Thanks, Percy. You're the greatest friend a girl can have.' She smiled. Percy smirked.

'Yeah, I am.' He said.

:::

'Annie, he's looking at you..' Thalia muttered from the corner of her mouth.

'Who? And don't call me that.' Annabeth snapped to her sort-of goth sort-of sister.

'My idiot of a cousin. You know. The one who everyone thinks you are with?' Thalia said while doodling on her school work.

'Ugh. Percy and I are _not_ dating, thank you very much. We are just very good friends.' Annabeth groaned. She hated those rumours. Plus, with her low social status and Percy's taller-than-the-Eiffel-tower social status, they weren't meant to be. Thalia snickered.

'Ha, that's what Nico said about Solace before they got together. And he said that for _three years_!' Thalia nodded to her other cousin and his boyfriend. It was a weird sight, a dark, gloomy guy holding hands with another guy with a literal glow around him.

'Yeah, but Will and Nico were actually attracted to each other. And since when were you a goddamn matchmaker?' Annabeth sighed.

'When you and Percy first met,' Thalia said offhandedly. 'Now, shush. Miss 'plant-crazy' Demeter will be coming any time now. We don't want ourselves to be working with the worms like last time.'

'Miss is coming!' Rachel shouted out. She had a habit of predicting things, and they were always right. Miss Demeter walked in two seconds later and everyone became silent.

'Good morning, class!' She said cheerfully.

'Good morning, Miss Demeter.' The students drawled in reply.

'It's great to see you all excited for work. Now straight to the chase, I have decided for you guys to work on an assignment about cultures. It will be due in a month, and, you will be working in partners!'

The class erupted with whispers. You could see people nudging each other, Thalia punched Annabeth, Nico and Will looked at each other, Jason and Piper stared, and a dozen girls looked at Percy, whose eyes where concentrated on Annabeth, who was too distracted my Thalia talking.

'Silence!' The class stopped and filled with dread. 'They will be assigned.' The class' mood instantly dropped. People stopped nudging and looking at each other.

'Miss!' A voice shouted. Everyone turned their heads over to the voice, Percy.

'Yes, Mr Jackson?' Miss Demeter asked.

'Uhh.. Can I please be paired with Annabeth?' He said. He didn't seem to be bothered about the dozens of eyes on him. Probably because they weren't on him, they were on Annabeth, who was bright pink due to the attention. Little jitters were all over the place, and a lot of girls giggling.

 _'Damn it, Percy! And damn the stupid rumours!'_ She mentally shouted.

'I knew it!' Thalia sung under her breath.

'Well, since you asked nicely, Mr Jackson.. Sure, you can be partners with Miss Chase.' Miss Demeter finally said. Percy grinned at Annabeth while the teacher listed the other names.

'- and lucky last, Miss Gardner and Mr _Travis_ Stoll.' There was a feminine voice groaning (Katie, no doubt.) 'All right! Everyone sit next to your partner and start on your assignment. I will pass out booklets with instructions, chop chop!' Miss Demeter said.

Percy walked over to Annabeth (she saw a group of girls pass him a slip of paper, their numbers, no doubt) and cockily grinned. Annabeth replied by punching him lightly.

'Hey! What was that for!' He whined.

'You know I hate attention! Argh! That was so embarrassing!' She groaned and face palmed.

'Hey, that was sort of cute, the way you heated up.' He teased, poking at her sides.

'Stop that! And I was not 'cute', I was trying to dig a hole to Hades.' She snapped.

'Hey! You like Greek mythology too? Great! We can do our assignment on that. It's good that the school mucked up out room arrangement, right?' He said.

Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be rooming with their same sex, but since the school's system got it a bit mixed up, they got put together with no spare room. It was pretty awkward when they didn't know each other, but the warmed up nearly immediately.

'Okay, Greek mythology it is. But no slacking off!' She warned.

'Yes, ma'm.' He mockingly saluted, his sea green eyes sparkling.

:::

 **Oh ho, here we go! New story new start, boom. I want to aim for 1,000-2,000 words per chapter so you guys can have more to read, but that means I need more time to write, so I will try stock up as much as I can, maybe 2 chapters a week? Yeah, that seems enough. I might update either once a week, or once every 10 reviews, I'll see which one works best, but for now, once a week, on Sundays NZ/Aussie time. Anyways, bringing back QOTC! May be a quiz question, or an opinionated one!**

 ** _QOTC: Who is your favourite OTP? List your top 3._**

 **Mine is 1. Percabeth 2. Solangelo 3. Caleo.**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **Thank you all for reading~**

 **\- Pixel, fading out.**


	2. Job

**AN: Second chapter, sore back. But I'm not backing out. So this timetable with writing two chapters a week and uploading one each Sunday is going well, sort of. I mean, I'm not getting much feedback but this is a new story so I can't say anything. I will upload a couple more and if it isn't going well, I will discard. And, if any words are wrong, either I was typing too fast OR it was a typo, so I am sorry in advance if there is anything wrong. After all, I'm writing this on a crappy iPad.**

 ** _QOTC ANSWERERS:_**

 ** _CrazyPeopleLikeMe_**

 **Disclaimer: My owning PJO? I wish. Rick owns all the characters, I own the plot.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter 2

Percy

:::

'Poseidon is the best!' Percy whined.

'No way, Seaweed Brain. Athena is!' Annabeth replied.

Only two sentences in for the assignment, and they had already broke out into an arguement over something stupid.

'I'd say we do it in alphabetical order. It will be easier that way.' Annabeth concluded.

'What? So you can have Athena first?' Percy said.

'Uh.. Percy? Aphrodite is first. I thought you knew about Greek mythology.' She noted.

'Well, yeah. I just.. Don't really like Aphrodite that much.' He stammered.

They had decided to do the assignment about Greek gods, since they both loved Greek mythology, well, the stories. Not necessarily the deaths.

'Fine! We'll do it alphabetical order.' Percy groaned in defeat, Annabeth had a way of convincing him to do anything.

After they finished the paragraph for Hera, Percy went into the small kitchen to have a break. He opened the cupboards and grabbed three bags of chips.

'I don't think we would be eating that much, Percy.' Annabeth said while walking in. She opened the fridge and took out two bottles of Sprite, then opened a drawer and took out blue food colouring.

'I'm a growing boy in need of food.' He retorted. Annabeth snorted while putting the food colouring in their Sprites.

'Here is your blue drink, _Monsieur_.' She mockingly said, handing him one of the blue coloured fizzy drink.

'Uh, _Arigato_?' He replied. Percy knew nothing about other languages, but insisted he knew how to talk to fishes and horses.

' _Poseidon has given me the ability!'_ He would always whine, and it became an inside joke between those two, giving him the nickname of 'Seaweed Brain'.

Percy glanced at his digital watch, which had '7:34' on it. Shoot.

'Damn..' He whispered. 'Hey, Annie? I have to, um, go to Jason's room. He just texted me saying Leo has set fire on the kitchen table. Again.'

'Don't call me that! And sure, don't let him set you on fire too. Leo can't be trusted with matches.' She replied from the kitchen.

' _Yeah, totally. Matches.._ '

'I'll be late back, see you!' He said, grabbing his bag from beside the television and closing the front door. He whipped out his phone and texted Jason.

'Hey bro, I need you to cover me from Annabeth. She can't know.' He quickly typed in. Jason replied ten seconds later.

'Sure. I'll get Leo to make up some lies again. Maybe something to do with his fire.'

'Thanks. Olympians business again.' He typed in again, then shutting the phone off.

'Sorry, Wise Girl. I hate to lie to you.' Percy whispered. He checked the contents of his bag and ran off the school grounds, putting in a mask. He didn't notice that a certain girl from his room, who also had a bag, running off in the other direction.

:::

Percy got another text 20 minutes into his run.

'The Olympians request for the item to be brought within 30 minutes.' It wrote. He groaned and proceeded to type in his reply.

'Yeah, ok. I will be there in 25 minutes if there is no interruptions from the other people.' He tapped send and didn't get another reply.

'Those people better not make me late again.' He growled.

The Fates wanted to play with him.

On his way to the Empire State Building, he made a sharp turn and entered an apartment. He pressed a button to 3b and waited for a ' _beep_ '.

'Hey mum, it's me. Can I enter?' He asked. An answer followed shortly after.

'Percy! Come on up! I will unlock the door.' A warm voice replied.

Percy went into the elevator and close the door with a press of a button. He arrived on the third level and went to the second room from the elevator. He opened the door and went to the kitchen to hug his mum.

'Hi mum. You wouldn't happen to have some blue cookies lying around?' He asked while taking his mask off.

'Only for you, honey. The oven will have some leftovers which I made for Tyson. He is out with Paul to get ice cream.' She said, typing on her laptop. Sally Jackson was writing another novel, a sequel to the one she wrote a year ago. It was very popular. Percy opened the oven and grabbed a stake of cookies.

'What brings you here?' She said.

'Oh. I need to bring something to the, uh, Olympians. I stopped here since I haven't seen you in a long time.' He muttered.

'You're doing another run? Last time you did a run you said, what was that name, Sliver Owl? Yeah, you said she hurt you. Again.' Sally frowned. She hated that her son was a hero. She hated that some villain was hurting him.

'I'll be fine. If she comes, I'll shoot her. I mean, with a net.' He quickly added when he got a nasty look.

'Good. Now, off you run. Come see your brother and Paul more often, okay?' She hugged him and opened the front door.

'Yeah, I will. I promise.' He smiled. He saw her sad face when she closed the door and felt guilt. No, this was for the good of Earth. He had to destroy his nemesis and her little organisation. He went down to the ground floor and continued running to his destination.

:::

'What floor?' The security guard of the Empire State Building asked in a monotonous voice.

'Level _six hundred_.' He whispered. The security guard immediately straightened his posture and handed him a key.

'The Olympians will meet you in the room.' He stuttered. Percy nodded and proceeded.

He looked both ways in case the _girl_ was there and entered the elevator. He put on his mask again and waited, which was the most boring thing Percy has ever done. The annoying elevator music had 'YMCA' on and it took Percy all his might to not take out his gun and shoot the speakers in the elevator. Finally, the doors open and he arrived on level '600', which was the top level of the entire building. He walked to the giant set of doors located in front of the elevator, which was guarded by two men wearing glasses. They reminded Percy of the Terminator and he resisted the urge to giggle.

'What is your business with the Olympians?' One of the guards said, and Percy was slightly disappointed he didn't sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

'Oh, I need to give them an item. My code name is SG, by the way, if they mentioned anything about me.' He said. The guards opened the door and Percy said his thanks and walked in.

There were 12 chairs surrounding a large table, but only three people occupied them. Percy opened his bag and took out the item, which was wrapped in several layers of brown paper. He walked to the table and set it down in front of the man who was sitting in the middle. Then he stood back next to his bag.

'I have brought you what you have wanted, Zeus.' Percy said. One of the things he liked about working with other 'heroes' (which wasn't many) was that the Olympians in particular had a liking to Greek mythology, and had the nicknames of the twelve gods. Percy often wondered if they specifically had twelve leaders, just for that.

'Good work, Sea. Do another three missions and we will have you promoted. Here is your reward.' Zeus said in his deep voice, and threw Percy a packet of something. Money. Percy checked inside of the bag and counted. Three hundred.

'Sorry, Zeus, but you promised four hundred.' Percy muttered.

'I said once you get promoted. Now leave, before I take it back.' Zeus boomed.

'Yes, sir. Thank you..' Percy muttered, walking out of the door again. 'For nothing.' He ended. He took the elevator down and ran past his mum's house again, leaving an envelope containing half of his pay in her letterbox.

Now, all he had to do was run back to his room unharmed, not let Annabeth see what was inside his bag, and wait for another day.

The Fates wanted a toy to play with, again.

'How is my favourite hero doing?' A feminine voice said from above. He looked up so fast his mask nearly fell off.

'It was going fine, until you came along.' He growled. The voice laughed, and the girl dropped down. She brushed her curly blonde hair out of the way of her mask and grinned. Then she pulled out a dagger from her belt.

'Lets play, hero.'

:::

 **There! I also forgot to take my allergy pills earlier on and I'm feeling sort of weird, oh well. By the way, do any of you know any yum desserts I can make? These holidays are so boring and I have done anything productive so far, except for lying around. I'm sorry for this shortish chapter, burnt my had a little bit. Seriously, I injure myself too much for my own health, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. Anyway!**

 ** _QOTC: In which book did Annabeth first kiss Percy? Full on the lips, by the way._**

 **When I read that part, my fangirl heart screamed.**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **Thank you all for reading~**

 **\- Pixel, fading out.**


	3. Pancakes

**EDIT: Sorry about that code thingy! I did not see that when I first uploaded cause I went to bed after.. I hope you guys came back and see this message! I hope this will work..**

 **AN: Yay! I'm my school holidays are ending tomorrow, back to school.. Anyway, how y'all doing? I accidentally got a trolley pushed into my guts at full speed today whilst grocery shopping, and I feel like puking, so yay! Nothing to else to say, so here we go!**

 ** _QOTC ANSWERERS:_**

 ** _Accidentali_ (Percy and the corporation he is working for is trying to bring down their enemies, the corporation Annabeth is working for.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters, Rick does. I only own the plot.**

 **Warning: Swearing.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter 3

Annabeth

:::

Annabeth hated his guts. _Of course_ she would run into him whilst doing a job. A rank 'A' job, no least (although the mission was pretty easy. Delivering some 'weapon'). But on the way back to her room, she had to encounter her nemesis, and capturing him then turning him into her leaders to get a big reward didn't sound so bad. Especially when she was running out of money, after all, she only got this job because of the modest pay.

'Lets play, hero.' She had said. Why? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was finish the job which had been assigned last minute, run home and encounter no one, sleep and wake up early and surprise Percy with blue pancakes for breakfast. Guess the the pancakes had to wait, and plus, it wasn't like 'Sea' was gonna not see her running above him and dismiss it.

'Aw,' Annabeth laughed, 'don't you want to play?' She walked towards him with her dagger, amused when he didn't draw his weapon.

'Pity. Guess I'll make the first move.' She lunged towards him suddenly and swung her dagger at his face. Sea dodged it at the last minute, jumping back and he opened his bag and took out something. The water gun that could shoot tiny bullets of water at an incredible speed, basically, imagine jumping into a pool of water from a plane in the sky. Then imagine the impact. It hurt, as it was the weapon he used on Annabeth during their previous encounter, earning her scars and a questioning from her roommate.

'Surrender, and I'll let you live for today.' He snarled and shot three water bullets at her. She dodged two of them but the third one grazed against her leg. Annabeth winced and backed away, grabbing five throwing knives.

'Yeah, like I'd surrender to _you_.' She growled. She threw the knives at him and grinned when one trimmed his hair slightly. When he was about to shoot his second round of bullets, she glanced at her watch. 1:26, it read.

'Shit.' Annabeth mumbled and dodged his bullets. Another bullet managed to cut her arm and she winced again. She rummaged through her bag and got out a smoke bomb, throwing it in front of him hastily. She turned around to run, but something shiny caught her eyes. His watch.

' _It looks just like Percy's.._ ' She noted, and ran off, limping.

:::

After a great four hours of sleep, Annabeth limped to the small living room, ignoring the pain in her left leg and right arm. She went to grab the remote control for the television and saw Percy lying on the couch, sleeping.

' _Leo must've had a lot of trouble last night. He probably came back two hours ago. Poor guy.._ ' She thought, smiling. A little bit of drool came out of his mouth. ' _Seaweed Brain._ ' She took a thin blanket from her room and laid it over him. Then she went to the kitchen and prepared a pancake batter that she knew Percy loved. He had once tried cooking it for her but.. Let's just say that it costed them a lot to get a kitchen renovation. Humming along a non-existing tune, Annabeth slid to the drawers and picked up the food colouring, adding five drops to the pancake mixture.

'The bluer the better.' Percy had always said. She stored the batter and brought it to the stove, dropping a ladle full of batter in the centre of the pan. Once she checked the bottom had been browned, she flipped it, having the pancake do two flips in the air. She heard a slow clap behind her, followed by a whistle.

'Annabeth the pancake flipper. Never fails to impress me.' He grinned.

'Oh, shut up.' She smiled as she plated the pancake. Once she had finished six, she stacked three of them on two plates each and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and a jar of whipped cream from the fridge. Annabeth then presented them in front of Percy, all waitress like, and sat down opposite from him on their small dining table. She watched him drown his stack in syrup and ate hers. She looked at him for his opinion.

'Well,' Percy swallowed, 'how do I tip the waitress?' He asked.

'By leaving two hundred dollars on my bed and leaving.' She replied, finished off her pancakes.

'I'll consider that, thank you very much.' And then they laughed.

'Seriously, have you considered selling them? They are the best!' He yelled. Annabeth laughed.

'No! I'm not professional enough, I doubt anyone would buy them.'

'Nah, I will! Say, we can open a shop! ' _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl's Blue Food_ '. You can show off your pancake flipping skills, and I'll..' Percy trailed off.

'You can impress people with your clumsy-ness?' She offered.

'Oh, ha, ha.' He picked up the dishes and started washing them, along with the cooking equipments. Annabeth put away the syrup and cream. She thought about the idea of the shop, thinking how much more fun it would be than the one she has now, especially working with her best friend.

'Percy?' She murmured. He turned and looked at her.

'Yeah, Wise Girl?' He replied.

'Lets work on that shop idea you have in mind.'

:::

'One hundred. That is a third of what my job gave me for my previous mission. You think that's enough?' Annabeth asked Thalia. She trusted Thalia with her whole 'job-that-might-kill-me' thing. Thalia may not have a job as serious as hers, but she sure knew the stress of _having_ a job.

'Sure. I can hitch in two dollars.' Thalia added. Annabeth laughed.

'Percy's present has to be perfect. And we need more for some snacks, we are inviting at least fifteen people, at the minimum. The average teenager needs at least thirty grams of fibre daily, and we should all have eaten, like, twenty grams so the amount of money we need to buy-' Annabeth got cut off.

'Okay, smarty pants. Chill. We just buy as much food as we feel like. Maybe extra for Percy. And me.' Thalia said. The Starbucks by their school was usually swarming with people when they visited, but since everyone was at work or something and Annabeth's school had a day off, only people from her school were in there. It was a good place to figure out what blue cake to make an amazing present for Percy's birthday, which was a week and a half away.

'I'm buying a drink. What do you want?' Thalia asked, standing up.

'Uh.. Plain black coffee is fine. And, Piper will be coming in a couple of minutes, so order a caramel frappé for her. I'll cover the money for me and her.' Annabeth said, dropping some money in Thalia's hands. Thalia went off to the cashier.

'What would Percy like..' Annabeth whispered to herself. She always asked what would be his ideal gift, not being suspicious at all, and he always replied with, 'Something from my Wise Girl's heart'. Not really an answer she'd wanted, but it made her happy.

She got out her phone and started listing things down.

Finding Nemo plush. Skateboard. Goldfish. Guinea pig.

She dropped her phone on the table in fustration and growled, attracting a few concerned looks. She's known Percy since she was twelve, and she doesn't even know what her wants? What kind of a friend was she? In the previous years, they just agreed to get each other chocolate bars. Lame? Yeah. But they agreed it was the easiest thing to get, and hey, it's chocolate. But Percy was turning eighteen on August 18th, a once in a lifetime opportunity. And, earlier in the year for Annabeth's birthday on July 12th, Percy had gotten her a set of beautiful jewellery. Silver owl earrings with diamond eyes, a sea green coloured bracelet with little sapphires, and a gorgeous necklace. A silver and gold owl hung on the end of a chain and inside the owl was a laminated photo of her and Percy. She has never taken it off once it was on.

'Whatever, I'll just get him a gun or something.' She laughed to quietly, then she thought of the one the _hero_ used on her and stopped.

'Buy who a gun?' A voice said above from her. Piper stood next to Thalia, who was holding their drinks. The two sat down and they all took a sip.

'So..' Thalia said.

'What are you guys getting Percy?'

:::

 **AN: There! By the way, I need your opinions on something. Should Percy get an actual superpower? Like water powers and stuff, cause I'm not sure and so far I'm just using weapons. Please tell me!**

 ** _QOTC: Name the book that Rick will release next year, a series that will add on to the HOO series._**

 **Seriously though, I am going to wait for May to drop buy like an eagle eyeing its prey.**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **\- Pixel, fading out**


	4. Mall

**AN: Also, thanks for deciding whether Percy should have powers or not! It will be water powers, and I'm thinking of him using it in dire times only, or when he's angry. Since Annabeth's abilities in the books were knowledge and combat skills, so I'll keep with those** **and maybe slip in something extra, which you will see in later chapters. And! Sorry if there is an error, my mind was somewhere else while writing this.**

 ** _QOTC ANSWERERS:_**

 ** _ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis_**

 **Yep! Trails of Apollo! When I heard the news, I nearly died.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from PJO belongs to Rick.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter Four

Percy

:::

'Annabeth? Wakey, wakey!' Percy whispered to his roommate, poking her cheeks. The blonde blinked sleepily and sat next to Percy on the couch.

'Percy? It's a Saturday, let me sleep more.. Thalia made me do all her homework, I'm tired.' She whined. He laughed and lied on her legs.

'I would've let you snore away in snoozeville if I could, Wise Girl, but remember! But you promised to come with me so I can buy my own early birthday gift.' Percy replied from her lap, poking once more at her face.

'Poke me once more and I'll break off that promise.' She growled, and then lifting his head off her lap to get changed. Percy saw Annabeth emerge from her room a couple of minutes later, wearing her usual shirt, jeans and converse combination. She had hastily tied her curly hair into a ponytail and grabbed a backpack beside the couch.

'Will we walk?' Annabeth asked. Percy nodded.

Percy liked it when it was just them, him and Annabeth, spending time together alone. They usually had too much stress on their shoulders, and spending time with each other lifted the stress off their shoulders. He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk while they walked off the campus.

'So how is the Greek thing going?' He asked.

'The project? Right! I'm just editing what you got wrong on my laptop, and then we can present it nicely on a board shaped as a Greek temple, which..' Annabeth carried on talking. Percy knew she loved Greek mythology, and can spike up an hour long conversation if she could. He nodded along.

'We are here!' He proclaimed, stopping by the entrance of the nearby mall.

'C'mon, Annie, let's go!' He urged, dragging the poor girl behind him.

First thing he saw in the mall: couples. Every time he came to this mall (which didn't happen much), it was infested with love struck teenagers. That, and people meeting other people, then joining the mob of couples. He turned to Annabeth, who was scowling at the teenagers.

'Disgusting. I doubt that an eighth will make it past the end of the year.' She said. Percy grinned.

'I'm hungry, let's go get ice cream!' He said, tugging her shirt.

'You say you're hungry, so how about a _proper_ lunch first.' She remarked.

'All right. McDonalds it is.'

:::

They arrived at the food court, which had more people scattered around. Most of them were still couples, spoon feeding each other.

'What a stupid gesture.' Annabeth muttered.

'Hey! I do that to you!' Percy argued, pretending to be offended. Annabeth smiled, her lips curling.

'You grab a seat, I'll get our orders.' She said. Percy began to say his order when she cut him off.

'I know what you want, Seaweed Brain. We've known each other for ages.' She laughed at him, and then making way to the long queue by McDonalds.

Percy fiddled for a while by their two seated table, then fishing out his phone and scrolling through Tumblr. He tried to ignore the girl who sat where Annabeth was supposed to be.

'Hey.' The girl said in a flirtatious voice. Percy rolled his eyes and prepared to move to another table.

'Hey!' She repeated, a bit louder. He looked up and saw a black haired girl, twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers. 'So, I was wondering a stuff. Do you want to go get coffee and stuff?' She asked.

Percy stood up and walked away, the girl following him. He was getting ticked off.

'My name is Drew. And you might be?' She tried, her voice sounded demanding.

' _Please, gods, get rid of this person._ ' He prayed. The gods must've been kind hearted during that time (unlike the other times he silently prayed), when he heard a female voice behind him.

'Seaweed Brain! There you are. Oh, and, this is?' Annabeth asked. She was holding a bag filled with junk food, and had a glare aimed at Drew.

'The question is, who are _you_?' Drew retorted with a sneer.

'I'm his best friend, and I can tell he wants you to fuck off, thank you very much.' Annabeth chirped. The girl muttered something inaudible and turned to a table of girls.

'Fine. Here, honey. Call me whenever you want.' Drew purred to Percy, dropping her number in his hands. She strutted off.

'Ew, perfume contaminated paper.' He said, disgusted. Percy proceeded to throw her number in the bin. 'Thanks, by the way. I thought _Barbie_ wouldn't have given up.' Annabeth scoffed.

'Whatever. Repay me by eating the food I bought for us.' She said, sitting down.

Percy decided for a moment, and the plopped next to her. A bit too close.

'Feed me a fry.' He said, opening his mouth. Annabeth obliged, and Percy rested his head on her shoulder.

:::

Leo had set himself on fire _again_ in arts and teacher had left for thirty seconds, and when Leo when to grab some wood, they combusted. The class had panicked, and Jason took things in his hands and gotten a fire extinguisher.

'Stop using your powers.' Percy muttered from the corner of his lips. Everyone had pretended nothing had happened when the teacher hobbled back in the class and worked on their project.

'Sorry, sorry. I told people I lit a match by accident. This baby right here, can do _anything_ that is possible with the things I attached inside it.' Leo patted his work, a sphere with buttons all over it. 'I got excited.'

'Well, next time you get excited, calm down. The next thing I need is showing everyone what I can do with water.' Percy said. Leo nodded in reply.

'Say, Aquaman, what are you making anyway? Something for your girlfriend?' Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

'Dude, what? First, don't call me Aquaman. Second, I don't have a girlfriend. Try get one yourself. You said something about a waitress in _Ogygia_.' Percy said. Leo blushed, and the tips of his fingers caught on fire.

'Crap, crap, crap..' He muttered, and waved his hands until the fire went out. 'Calypso is annoying.. She always tells me off for talking too loud and 'scaring away her customers'. Enough about that! What are you making?' Leo asked, pointing at the small chains in front of me.

'This? I didn't know what to make so I decided to do something simple. The boxes Mr Hephaestus gave us had some pretty rocks and this chain thingy, so I'm making a necklace for Annabeth.' Percy replied, ignoring the looks Leo gave him.

'That's nice. I'm sure Annabeth will like it.' Jason said, walking to their table. He held his half finished project and the materials he needed and set it on their table.

'Hey, Jase. What do you have in front of your glorious self?' Leo said. Blood slowly crept up to Jason's face.

'It's a pendant..' Jason murmured.

'Cool design, bro. Let me guess, it's for Piper. That Beauty Queen still not picking up your hints?' Leo asked, shaking his head. Jason turned redder.

'She's still not over Dylan and his.. Interactions with other girls.. I need to take care of her.' Jason's voice was buried in anger. Percy saw sparks on the fingertips of Jason's fingers.

'She's interested in you. Just give her some time and grow some balls to ask her out.' Leo teased. Jason cracked a grin.

'Okay, guys. I need your opinion. What colour would Annabeth prefer; blue or green?' Percy asked. 'And no, Leo, I am not confessing my nonexistent love for her and asking her out.'

For some weird reason, no reason at all, Percy thought of the idea of asking Annabeth out. He mentally slapped himself.

' _Annabeth is my best friend, she is like a sister to me._ ' Percy chided to himself.

And for some random reason again, he didn't believe that.

:::

 **AN: Sorry for this short chapter! I'm working on a project at school, since our teacher decided it would be _great_ to have two assignments in a row! WOOHOO! Anyway, like I said, Percy will only show his powers when he is really mad, since he has no control over it that much. Leo and Jason though, can control their powers and feelings pretty well, but can still accidentally loose control, like embarrassment (Leo) and anger (Jason). **

**_QOTC: Who gave Luke the dagger he later gave to Annabeth?_**

 **I know, old question. But, who cares?**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **-Pixel, on your screen**


	5. Cafe

**AN: Yo! School is sort of stressing me out, or maybe it's just my friends.. I don't know. Do you guys have any techniques on how to relax? Cause I'm always tense these days. Sorry for this rambling.. Anyways, WHO THINKS ADELE'S NEW SONG IS THE BEST?! It's been SOOOOOOO long since she has released a new song, I swear. Here we go.**

 ** _QOTC ANSWERERS:_**

 ** _tduong1938_**

 ** _ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis_**

 ** _Guest_**

 **The answer is Halcyon Green!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Plot is mine, though.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter Five

Annabeth

:::

'This is for Percy.. For Percy..' Annabeth murmured. Her face was covered in sweat, which made the mask uncomfortable. She found out she was low on money for Percy's present and immediately texted the leaders of her 'job' to have a quick mission. It was supposed to be 'easy' they said, but Annabeth had been attacked three times. All she had to do was deliver a letter to someone who she didn't know. Simple.

'Goddamn Olympians..' Annabeth winced at her injuries. She didn't know being a villain was so hard, but it was probably because she hadn't gotten her powers yet. The leaders of the corporation Annabeth was working for had hired her, sensing a powerful aura inside of her. She would have a great power if she can awaken it. Now, meeting random people who offers you a place in their super villain job would be shocking, and you would decline, right? Annabeth didn't. She was disowned by her mother who she had never met, leaving Annabeth with her father, who got remarried and ignored her for a huge part of her life. They made up, and she had a stable relationship with her stepmother and brothers, but she wanted revenge on her real mum.

Stupid? Yes. But Annabeth wanted to get back at her mother.

'Finally.' Annabeth groaned. She looked up at the Empire State Building.

'Why do they need a letter sent here?' Annabeth questioned. The leaders (who Annabeth had never seen before) told her to place the letter in a crack by the tall building, one shaped as a Greek 'omega' sign. She did as she was told, and inserted it in, and to her surprise, the letter got sucked into the crack.

Getting over her shock, she turned around to run, but was stopped. Annabeth froze. She swore she heard a rustle in the bushes.

'A mouse, probably..' She reassured herself, and running back to the headquarters to get her money. Three hundred, they had promised. It must've been important.

With the gift that Annabeth was going to get Percy in mind, she ran.

'Ow, ow, ow.' Annabeth said to herself. She tried to ignore the pain in her legs that she had gotten from some person who kicked her (she bet they were working with the Olympians).

Annabeth arrived at the headquarters, limping. She texted a number in her phone.

'Mission complete. Drop the money.' Her fingers typed in. A moment later, a bulky envelope dropped in front of her, and Annabeth counted the money, nodding when it was the correct amount. She lifted her mask an inch and she dabbed her sweaty face with a tissue from her pocket. Then she pocketed the money and ran off, thinking of another excuse to tell Percy.

She didn't notice a figure walking to where she stood earlier. The young man lifted his hood, revealing a sea green mask. He grinned as he looked at the headquarters of the Titans.

:::

'Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth said to the sleeping figure. Percy groaned from his bed and opened his eyes.

'Thanks, Wise Girl. Wanna make pancakes?' Percy asked.

'Uh, I'll do it. I don't want another kitchen renovation.' Annabeth said nervously.

Percy sat up on his bed and blindly stretched out his arms, looking for his shirt. Annabeth picked it up and threw it on his head.

'Thanks.' Percy mumbled, and pulled his shirt on. He stood up and they went to the kitchen.

'If you want to help me then pass the ingredients.' Annabeth said. Percy nodded, still half asleep.

'Or, we can go to the nearest cafe.' She added. Annabeth knew Percy loved the cafe, and she had to agree that their blueberry muffins were the best. She laughed at Percy's lit up face.

'Alright, birthday boy. Go and get clean, we're leaving in five minutes.' She instructed. Percy went to his bathroom and she heard water rushing out of the tap. Four minutes later, Percy came out wearing shorts and a blue shirt, topped with a grey hoodie.

'Lets go!' He jumped like a little kid, and Annabeth smiled. She picked up her wallet from her bag and put it in her pockets.

'I'm paying for everything today, okay? No buts.' She insisted. Percy looked his he wanted to argue but he knew to not argue with Annabeth. It was one of the first things she said when they met in their room, after 'What the fuck' and a series of colourful words.

'Thanks, Wise Girl. You're literally the best.' Percy said, and hugged her.

'I know. Anything for my Percy.' Annabeth muffled in his hoodie. Then she froze.

' _My Percy_?' She shouted mentally. Where the Hades did _that_ come from? Annabeth wanted to slap herself.

If Percy noticed or not, he didn't seem to react to it. But when he pulled away from the bear hug, his eyes seemed to sparkle.

'Uh.. So.. Let's go..' Annabeth muttered, and they went outside.

The cafe, Demeter's Baked Goods, was a couple of streets down so they decided to walk there.

'Why is it Demeter? Does this area have a liking to Greek mythology or something? I mean, even the teachers have Greek names.' Percy rambled.

'Percy, we all know that the teacher's names are that on purpose. Those aren't their real names.' Annabeth said.

'I know! But still.'

'Anyways. The others are coming to our room tonight to celebrate your birthday. It's basically a movie night and sleepovers. I'm buying a lot of food for your giant appetite, so we can buy something from Demeter's.' Annabeth said.

'M'kay.' Percy agreed. 'I'm a growing boy, I need food.'

:::

 _Ding!_

Annabeth opened the door to the cafe and the smell of freshly grounded coffee slapped her face. She and Percy went to the display of food.

'Morning, Katie!' Percy said to the cashier.

'Hey, Percy! Hi, Annabeth!' The brunette chirped. 'What do you guys want today?'

'I'll have two of your blueberry muffins and a black coffee, please.' Annabeth said. She nudged Percy, who was staring at the sandwiches.

'Get anything you want, Seaweed Brain. I'm paying.'

'Oh. I'll have.. Two bacon and egg quiches and a large glass of orange juice, thank you!' Percy said to Katie.

'Okay, that will be fifteen dollars. You guys eating here or takeaway?' Katie asked.

'Here. Thanks Katie.' Annabeth said. She took out her wallet and payed.

Katie went over to the coffee grinder and asked her sister, Miranda to get the goods.

'How are your studies going?' Annabeth asked Katie, after sending Percy to a table.

'It's good, but I swear, the Stolls are going to kill me!' Katie exclaimed. She clicked a button on the coffee machine and waited for the liquid to come out.

'Oh no, what did they do this time. Chocolate bunnies on the roof?' Annabeth said.

'No.. They ordered twelve dozen bundles of flowers and somehow stuffed them in my room. Not my roommates, not the living room or kitchen, just mine. And they all had messages like 'Try top this prank'.

'Bummer. Hey, can I pop in at four in the afternoon to pick up a dozen of your donuts? And make the icing blue.'

'Sure. Pay in advance? It'll be fifteen dollars for a box of twelve.'

Annabeth payed her and got her tray of food.

'Thanks, Katie.'

She walked to the table Percy picked out and sat across from him.

'Here's yours. I ordered twelve donuts for tonight.'

Percy nodded and took a bit of the quiche.

'This is so good.' He said with his mouth full. Percy held the quiche in front of Annabeth and she took a bite.

'Good birthday so far?' Annabeth asked doing the same with her blueberry muffin. Percy took a huge bite.

'It's always great when I'm hanging out with my Annabeth.'

:::

 **AN: YES, PERCABETH! Sorry if this chapter didn't have much action. I just wanted Annabeth and Percy to call each other 'my _'. It's my aesthetic. And I'm also sorry for the short chapter. Basically, I'm sorry. By the way, I'm still thinking of Annabeth's powers, rather than knowledge. Do you guys have any ideas? I should make that the QOTC.. Please help!**

 ** _QOTC: What should Annabeth's powers be?_**

 **Yeah.. I'm desperate for ideas. You guys are the best!**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **\- Pixel, I want a dog**


	6. Birthday

SNA C6

 **AN: Yo yo yo! ANY OF YOU GUYS PLAYED UNDERTALE YET? Uh, I mean.. Sorry for not updating last week. Drama is a drag. Since one shots are easier to write, whenever I don't update, I'll post one or two one shots instead, so keep those prompts coming! And thanks for suggesting what power Annabeth should get, most of you guys have similar ideas! It will be revealed wayy later in the story, and during that time, I want you guys to keep suggesting ideas for the power! By the way, I got TABINOF sometime last week and it is AMAZING, I've read it so many times. And thanks for all these suggestions on what power Annabeth should have! Please keep suggesting as I need more ideas!**

 ** _QOTC ANSWERERS:_**

 ** _SuzuBells (Thanks! You have a lot of interesting and humorous ideas, I really like the owl one, maybe I can use that or at least manipulate the idea.)_**

 ** _Guest (Telekinesis seems like a great one! Thanks for commenting!)_**

 ** _Guest - Matt (Psychic powers sound awesome! Thanks for the idea!)_**

 ** _Bolle Accidentali (You and some others have same ideas, telekinesis and mind reading is pretty popular, thanks for reviewing!)_**

 ** _Samantha's Library (Yep! Telepathy and telekinesis is probably the most said one. And thanks for the comment!)_**

 ** _That damn fanfic author (Thanks for reviewing! Telekinesis is pretty popular.)_**

 ** _Biaxbm (Thanks for reviewing! A lot of people have said this, so it will probably be telekinesis!)_**

 **Disclaimer:**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter Six

Percy

:::

There was a sharp knock on the door and Percy went to get it. Annabeth was setting out food and a stack of DVD's was on the table.

'Happy Birthday, Percy!' His friends chorused. They came in the door and picked seats on the couch and the floor. Presents piled next to the television, and one looked suspiciously like a pan.

'You guys are amazing.' Percy said. Wow, Annabeth and him had invited a lot of people. Jason, Thalia (who punched him on the way in as a hello), Nico, Piper and Leo. Hazel, Frank and Reyna was friends with him from the school he was kicked out of previously, and they had managed to come as well.

'We've finished a lot of tests and Jupiter High rewarded us with a week of doing nothing.' They had said. Percy was extremely grateful for that.

Annabeth came back from the kitchen with five bags of popcorn. They all huddled up in a group in front of the television and the bags of popcorn and cups of soda set on the table. And then Percy inserted a DVD. His personal favourite, _Finding Nemo_.

' _Again_?' Everyone sighed, and Percy replied with sticking out his tongue.

'It's my choice and my birthday. So we're watching my favourite movie. Simple as that.' He defended.

'Whatever. While your movie is on, how about you open the awesome presents we got you? Check out mine first!' Thalia urged.

'No way, sis. My bro will think _mines_ the best.' Jason argued.

The whole room started to fill up with the words, 'My ones the best!'

'Cut it out! Let Percy decide whose present to open first.' Annabeth shouted, and the noise settled down. Percy went and grabbed all the presents next to the TV and set it in front of him and his friends. Leo grabbed a bag of popcorn and started crunching on it.

'I'll start with this.. Pan?' Percy said, and ripped off the brown piece of paper.

It was a pan. But in the middle of the pan, strategically placed, was a box. A brand new touch screen phone.

'Oh my gods.. Leo!' Percy thanked Leo a million times, asking how much it was and how he 'shouldn't have'.

'Nah, that was no prob. My.. Dad.. He decided to send me a voucher for the shops as a 'sorry for not being around for the first sixteen years of your life' apology. I like to make my own stuff, as you know, so I spent the money on this. Oh! I also added in something. If you press a triangle shaped button on the bottom, it will come up with an app I made and installed and you can now emit scents from your phone! And the pan is for Annabeth, since you don't know how to cook.'

Percy couldn't say thank you enough times, and moved on to the other presents.

Some video games from Jason and Frank, a card game that was about Greek mythology from Nico, a prank set made by Travis and Connor from Thalia (and a card that exploded confetti), a gift card for the mall from Piper (who said he needed new clothes, the old ones are turning into dust), Hazel got him a horse, which was at someone's farm at the moment, named Blackjack. Apparently it was no problem because of her and Nico's father's wealth and when they finished school he can have Blackjack. Percy hugged her for a long time. And finally Reyna, who somehow got him sword fighting lessons for him and three people each lesson. Percy decided to do it for fun, he knew how to use a sword quite well already. _Really_ well.

'Oh! Right! I ordered the gift online, and it'll be coming tomorrow. Sorry, Seaweed Brain!' Annabeth said, when no present under her name was found.

'That's okay. I'll take a hug though..?' Percy said. Annabeth sighed and walked up to him.

'Here's your hug.' And she embraced him. They stayed like that for a long time. A bit _too_ long. The others had turned their head to the TV, but watched from the corner of their eyes.

:::

After eating the cake (which Hazel baked and bought decorations for the others to have fun with, but ended up with blue icing in everyone's hair) and washing up, everyone pushed the couch and the table to a side and laid their sleeping bags on the floor. Percy kept looking at his phone, just in case he was given a mission and someone saw. Thankfully, the Olympians didn't send him a mission, which would've made Percy say an explanation on why he was missing out his birthday.

It was weird, because Annabeth kept looking at _her_ phone the same way he did with his. Percy thought it was slightly suspicious, but he brushed it off.

'Night, guys.' Frank said. The whole room filled with good nights, and slowly everyone fell asleep. Except for Percy.

' _What if I get a message_ now? _They will wake up and see that I'm gone._ ' He panicked. It was already three in the morning, and no texts popped up.

Suddenly, Percy felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Percy? Wake up, I want to talk to you.' Annabeth whispered, and slowly lifted Percy up. They held hands and went outside, under the stars.

'What's wrong?' Percy asked. One of Annabeth's hands were behind her back, and she slowly brought it to the front. A two small boxes.

'This is a bit private, so I didn't want the others to see it. It's your present from me.' She said, placing one in Percy's hands.

He opened it gingerly, curious to see. Then he gasped.

It was a leather necklace. Five diamond beads strung through it, alternating blue and green. The centre bead held a small trident inside, like the one Poseidon had in Greek mythology. Percy loved it.

'Wow.. These.. These are beautiful, Annabeth. How much was it?' Percy asked. Annabeth laughed, and her eyes strayed to the top left corner. She was planning to lie, Percy thought.

'It wasn't much, I promise. And, I got a matching one for me, too.' She said, opening the other box. It was the same leather necklace, but with with silver and white diamond beads and a small owl in the middle. Percy always wondered what it was with Annabeth and owls, she was obsessed with them.

'I wanted them to match, but I don't want to take off your necklace..' She murmured. Percy pulled the necklace down to his neck, and took a step to Annabeth. He took off the necklace that he gave to her and placed her new necklace in place.

'There! Now we can both be together. You can just wear my necklace during special occasions.' Percy answered.

'Really? Oh, okay.' Annabeth replied, a bit unsure. She hugged Percy again, and it felt warm against Percy. She let go. A bit of cold wind blew past and Percy wrapped his right arm around Annabeth, then walking back to their room.

'Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth whispered.

They slipped back inside, careful not to awaken the others.

:::

The group decided to go to the beach the following day because it was pretty close, a 10 minute bus trip.

'C'mon!' Percy yelled while running to the sea. He stopped on the sand and waved the others over. Jason had to drag Nico, who didn't want to be there.

'Lets go swimming!' Percy whined. They dropped off their bags on the sand by a tree and walked into the water. The girls wore board shorts and a shirt over their togs, but didn't take then off. The boys (except for Nico) just wore swimming shorts and some chose to keep their shirts on.

'You guys have fun.' Nico said, and sat down by the tree and played on his phone. Jason went over to try and convince him to swim, but the boy stayed under the shade.

'Lets go, Wise Girl.' Percy said, and grabbed Annabeth's hand. She smiled but let go.

'Sorry, Percy. I'm staying in the shade today.' She said.

'Why?' Percy questioned. She looked hesitant to answer and looked at her phone.

'I don't feel like getting wet today. I'll keep Nico company. Plus, we are all getting McDonalds later and I think we will need someone who is dry to get the food.' Annabeth said.

'Oh. Okay. I'll go to play with the others then.' Percy looked at the group in the water, who were trying to keep a beach ball off the water.

'Go have fun.' Annabeth said, and sat by their belongings, a metre away from Nico.

'We'll come back later when we want food.' Percy said, and went to the others.

He loved the water. They played games and splashed around (Percy cheated in some games, using his power), and after a while, Nico even stood in the water for a little bit, even if he only put his feet in. Annabeth though, stayed put. Whenever one of them looked at her, she just responded with a smile and a wave.

After a lot of water going into people's noses, they went back to their supplies and Annabeth stood up to get some food from the McDonalds nearby.

'Thalia, wanna come? And Piper, I'll get you a salad from another place.' Annabeth told Piper, and she and Thalia crosses the road and entered the red building.

'Anyone notice that Annabeth is pretty quiet today?' Hazel asked. Reyna nodded and the others did as well (Nico just grunted).

'I wonder if something happened.' Frank curiously said. Percy thought Piper looked like she was keeping something from them.

'She's probably tired. Don't worry about her, she's strong.' Piper reassured.

'Still, she's kinda off today..' Jason noted.

'I'm with Pipes. Annabeth's tough, except with spiders. Gods, did I tell you the time when I made-' Leo got shut up by Jason, why slapped his hands over Leo's mouth.

'Hey, got our food?' Jason asked his sister. Thalia rolled her eyes and tossed two bags from McDonalds in the centre of the group and sat with drinks. Nico immediately opened it and grabbed a Big Mac. Annabeth sat between Percy and Piper and handed Piper a salad.

'Thanks.' Piper said, and lifted the lid off.

The others took out burgers and fries and sodas. They ate while Leo made puns about the food ('Okay guys, I'll stop with the _buns_.') and tossed fries at each other. Percy noticed that Annabeth didn't talk at all and he touched her legs lightly. Annabeth jumped slightly and looked at him.

' _You okay, Wise Girl_?' He mouthed. Annabeth smiled slightly and gave him a thumbs up.

The group of teenagers laughed and chatted until sunset, where they enjoyed the splash of orange and purple in the sky.

:::

 **AN: I don't have anything to say so.. Straight to the question!**

 **QOTC: Tell me one of your favourite PJO fanfics, I want to read some of your favourites!**

 **And, until Annabeth's power is revealed, QOTBSF: Question of the book so far!**

 **QOTBSF: What should Annabeth's power be? I will make a section in the beginning of the chapter as usual along with the QOTC answerers for you guys. So please suggest!**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **\- A slightly hyper Pixel.**


	7. Phone

**AN: Howdy! I need your advise. I have an iPad Air 2 which I'm going to use for college next year, but I need a keyboard to go along with it. Do any of you guys know a brand that I can buy? It can either be a separate keyboard that connects via Bluetooth or a case that comes along with the keypad. So yeah, please help. And! I need to know something: do you guys want me to update this story every week on a Sunday (Saturday for peeps on the other side [hello from the other side]) and a short prompt based story whenever I have the chance _OR_ a story update every two weeks and a short prompt based story whenever I don't update, please tell me along with the other thing. Thanks.**

 _ **QOTC ANSWERERS:**_

 _ **SuzuBells (Thank you very much for the story suggestions! And the review itself :D)**_

 _ **The 6th Spectral King (I will read it!)**_

 _ **Samantha's Library (Thanks for the many story suggestions!)**_

 ** _thundeRose (I will be reading it! Thanks!)_**

 ** _Blake Jackson (Thank you!)_**

 _ **QOTBSF:**_

 _ **Blake Jackson (Thanks for the ideas! But, you see, this story has no gods, so the powers are just random, not passed down from parents.)**_

 _ **The 6th Spectral King (Cool idea! No one has suggested this one yet, and it sounds pretty awesome!)**_

 ** _That damn fanfic author (X-Men! Yeah, telepathy powers are pretty awesome, thanks for reviewing!)_**

 _ **thundeRose (Oooo, haven't heard of that one yet! That'll be cool, it's liking reading into the future, at least, a little bit.)**_

 **Disclaimer: PJO characters belong to Rick.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter Seven

Annabeth

:::

Annabeth sat on the couch and ate a bowl of delicious pasta she quickly fixed for herself. She had the whole room to herself today (two days after Percy's birthday) because her roommate had gone to spend some time at his mum's place. Annabeth loved Sally, she thought of her as the mother she never had. Especially since her own mother had ditched her after she was born. Annabeth's pasta didn't seem so appetising suddenly.

' _Don't think of her. She left you, period. Nothing to dwell on._ ' She mentally said, and scowled. She hated her 'mother'. She didn't even know her name..

' _Your mother loved owls. She liked to collect jewellery that had owls on them._ ' Her dad had said. Even though she hated her mother, she always bought stuff with owls on them, pretending that her mum had gotten it for her.

Annabeth's phone saved her from the pain on the inside. It was ringing, and Annabeth picked it up and looked at the name. Jason was calling her.

' _Why would Jason be calling me?_ ' She pondered. It must be something to do with Piper.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Annabeth! Thank gods you picked up.' A relieved voice said.

'Yes, Jason?' She sighed.

'Okay, so, you see. I asked out Piper, wait no!'

'Asked out? You guys on a date?' Annabeth teased. She could sense that he was blushing.

'No! She was bored so I took her out to watch a movie and eat some ice cream.' He defended.

'Sounds like a date to me! Movies and ice cream. And don't even deny it, I'm always right. Also, you better have paid for everything.' Annabeth said.

'Whatever. Fine, we're on a date. And yes, I paid. So anyway, we were talking and walking, and suddenly Dylan was there! I don't want her ex to come up on our date.' Jason whined.

'Jeez, that sucks. What are they doing now?'

'Arguing in the middle of the park. Kids are avoiding them. She keeps on saying that he shouldn't have cheated on her and he's just telling her to calm. The. Fuck. Down.' Jason gritted out. Woah, he seemed angry.

'Right. Okay. You want me to give you advise?' Annabeth guessed.

'Yes please, O' wise one.'

'Alright. Piper wouldn't want you to barge in and take her side, she likes to be independent. Nor does she want you to go and beat Dylan up, even though he needs to get his head out of his- I'll stop with that.. Anyway! She'll want you to go up to them, calmly, don't loose your shit, and grab her hand and drag her away. Say something like 'don't yell at her that way' and yeah. Problem solved.' Annabeth said.

'Great, thanks Annabeth. I owe you.' Jason sighed.

'Yes you do. Go rescue your damsel in distress, who is capable of killing a jerk or two.' Annabeth said and ended the call. She looked at the time. The phone call was twenty minutes long.

She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled blonde ponytail. Today will be a long day.

:::

Annabeth decided to spend the day at Thalia's room. Thalia had a lot of video games at her place and junk food as well. A great way to spend a Sunday afternoon. She walked across the field (Thalia's room was at the opposite end of the campus) and knocked on room 34. A girl with copper coloured skin and long black braided hair opened the door.

'Hello, Annabeth.'

'Hey, Zoë. Is Thalia in there?' Annabeth asked the roommate.

'Yes. Come in.' Zoë said, and opened the door more. Annabeth walked in and took off her jacket, leaving it on a chair. Thalia was sitting on the couch, pushing buttons on a controller.

'Yo, Annie.' Thalia said, eyes not leaving the screen. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname.

'Ever consider having a life.' She asked. The blue eyed girl shook her head.

'Nah. As long as there is technology, I'm fine with staying indoors.' Thalia said.

Zoë came out of her room with a bag and a silver headband on her head. Annabeth thought it suited her a lot.

'I'm heading out, you guys have fun. Annabeth, there's some Chinese takeaway leftover in the microwave if you are hungry. Take care of Thalia, she might electrocute you.' Zoë opened the door and headed out.

'I don't get why you two don't get along. She's nice.' Annabeth wondered.

'Eh, she's annoying. Always saying how men will ruin everything.' Thalia said.

'You always say that though.' Annabeth pointed out. Thalia shrugged.

The blonde went to the kitchen and took out two cans of Coke. She went back to the couch and passed one to Thalia, who paused the game and turned off the TV.

'Hear about Grover?' Thalia asked out of nowhere. Grover Underwood was a boy who was older than the both of them, with crutches. He was friends with them when they were younger and when Annabeth took Thalia and Percy to visit him once, Percy and Grover became best buds.

'No. He didn't show up on Percy's birthday either. I texted him and he said that he was busy.' Annabeth said.

'Oh. I heard that he and his girlfriend are going to travel around and convince people to safe nature or something.'

'Juniper? So he finally got the guts to ask that girl out.'

'Yup.'

The girls sat there drinking soda. Annabeth had a question on her mind.

'Heard anything from.. Luke?' She whispered. Thalia tensed up. Luke was a sore subject to them as well as Grover.

Luke was a older boy who had befriended them at a young age. Annabeth had a crush on him when she was younger, but backed off when she saw chemistry between him and Thalia. Then, shortly after his seventeenth birthday, he ran away. Thalia, Grover and Annabeth never heard from him again. It had impacted Thalia the most, she was heartbroken. That's why she swore off boys, even if she still had lingering feelings.

'Luke's gone. We all know that.' Thalia replied coldly.

'I know.' Annabeth said miserably. They sat in silence drinking. Annabeth saw a tear in the corner of Thalia's eyes. Thalia hated it when people say her crying.

'I'll leave now.' She said, grabbed her jacket, and slipped out.

:::

Her phone got a text later, saying:

'Sorry. I know you probably came to talk about your job.' Thalia had said.

'It's okay. We'll talk another time.' Annabeth typed in. A small 'R' popped up next to her text, indicating that Thalia had read it.

She scrolled through her contacts list, bored. She stopped at 'Titans' and checked if she got a mission. None, good. She didn't want Percy to patch her up and interrogate her.

'Rachel? No, probably out.. Piper? On a date.. Magnus? Probably hanging out with his friends..' She said to herself.

'Leo? Hm.. Why not.' She tapped on his name and he picked up in under two _beeps_.

'Hello, this is the awesome Leo speaking!' Leo quickly said, sounding panicked.

'Woah, you running or something?' Annabeth asked, amused.

'Yes! Help me, Anna-' Leo was cut off and she could hear a feminine voice on the other side yelling.

'Hello. Are you a friend of the idiot that was talking to you?' The female voice said.

'Uh.. Yes? Who are you?' Annabeth replied.

'My name is Calypso. And according to this phone you are.. Annabeth.' Calypso said.

'Calypso? Aren't you the one that Leo has a-' A shout from the other side stopped her.

'Please shut up, Annabeth!' Leo shouted. Calypso laughed, and then stopped.

'This stupid boy has wrecked a table in my cafe. I've been chasing him for quite a while now.' Calypso said.

'Yeah, he seems to be addicted to destroying things. Did you know that once he made a toy dragon that could breathe fire and it burnt his-'

'Annabeth, please! It was embarrassing, don't tell her!' Leo pleaded.

'Alright. Calypso, you can let him go and I'll make sure his roommate scolds him after he comes back from his date.' Annabeth said.

'Jason's on a date? I bet it's with Piper.' Leo replied. He seemed to get him phone back.

'Bingo. Bye, Leo. Have fun with on _your_ date.' She teased.

'Shush! She might hear you!' Leo hissed, and Annabeth laughed.

'Have fun!' And she hung up.

What would it be like if _she_ dated someone?

' _No. Get that thought out of your head. You're here to learn, not to flirt._ ' She scolded herself.

But still.. She's never gone out with someone before. Maybe someone that she knows or one of her friends liked her.. Eh. Whatever. Annabeth doesn't need anyone. She is on the road to building something permanent, and she can't be sidetracked. Not by some guy.

She spent the rest of the day wondering.

:::

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter! And please read the AN at the top, it will be well appreciated. I'm sort of tired, but I don't know if it's from the mango.. Eh. I didn't know how to include Grover and Luke so I just thought of something real quick. I might change it though.**

 **QOTC: Who do you think is the main villain of the story? It may not be who you think..**

 **AND! Don't forget!**

 **QOTBSF: What power should Annabeth have?**

 **Thanks! So please write a long review with my things and these questions. Or not.. Sorry if I sound a bit greedy.. By the way, some time near the end of December, I won't update for two weeks as I will be in vacation. But during that time on the plane, I will _try_ to write some chapters. So yeah, warning in advance.**

 **\- Sorry, Pixel**

 ** _#PrayforParis and the rest of the world._**


	8. Elements

**AN: Howdy! So I was thinking to just update the story every week and post a prompt-based story/short story whenever I want to write one, cause sometimes I can't find one/not inspired to write one. Yeah, I know, I'm the 'taking life easy' kind of person. Sorry in advance for this short chapter and errors, my class had a lot of homework given to us and we were all stressed, and to be honest, I couldn't be bothered to write another thing this week. So yeah, short and crappy chapter. Sorry.**

 ** _QOTC ANSWERERS:_**

 ** _SuzuBells (Hehe.. Yeah, it's pretty likely that she is the villain since she_ is _one.)_**

 ** _thundeRose (Maybe ;) and thanks for answering my question, even though you have no idea :D And, sure! I need as many people to send me prompts, so I can have a lot of ideas for stories, so keep them rolling in!)_**

 ** _Samantha's Library ( ;) It might be.. )_**

 ** _The 6th Spectral King (May not want to bet on it, it'll surprise you.. Thanks for the cookie, though!)_**

 ** _QOTBSF:_**

 ** _writingmermaid (Photogenic Memory is a new one! Thanks! And yeah, the necklaces will probably be the thing that gives it away. Let's hope not!)_**

 ** _That damn fanfic author (Yeah! That's a cool one. But Percy relies mostly on weapons not combat skills, so..)_**

 ** _Samantha's Library (Woah, you have a lot! And yeah, most of the powers people are giving are mind based, but the ones you gave are new!_**

 ** _Unknown (Yeah, that is kind of obvious, since in the PJO series, it's the only supernatural ability/item she has.)_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PJO.**

Supernatural Attraction

Chapter Eight

Percy

:::

'Promise you won't tell.' Percy told the two in a deadly serious voice. Jason had a steely look and Leo was just nodding. They were in Jason and Leo's room and surrounded with snacks and drinks.

'I found the headquarters.' He whispered. Jason looked shocked.

'No way. No. Freaking. Way. No one in Olympian history has ever found the Titan's headquarters!' Jason said. Percy shrugged.

'The girl lead me there. Thought I was a mice.'

'Care to explain to the person who has no idea what's going on?' Leo butted in.

Leo had powers, but isn't allied with any superpower cooperation. If the Olympians found out that someone with powers didn't choose to join them, they would send people after them. Leo didn't want to be a hero, nor be killed, so he kept his powers quiet. Until the incident with his mother.. Anyway, Percy and Jason stumbled across him in the back of the school, trying to control his powers (which had gone crazy) and calmed him down and taught him how to control it. After that, the two have always been protecting him from the eyes of the Olympians.

'Okay, Leo. The Titans are also a group with powers, and they are the enemies of us Olympians.' Jason said.

'They're like super villains. We are trying to save the world, they want to take over it. Anyways, me and Jason each have a villain who tries to, well, kill us. Or vice versa. Couple of days ago, I followed my nemesis and stumbled across her headquarters.'

'Woah..' Leo stared at them like they were dragons or something. 'You told your bosses yet?'

'Oh.. Um..' Percy went quiet.

'He means no.' Jason said.

'Why?' Leo asked.

'The bosses told us that if we find out where the Titans are, we needed to tell them immediately and they will call all of us to meet up and ambush them. It'll be like a silent war. A lot of people will die, and, well.. Jason and I are pretty young, we don't want to throw our lives away. Plus, we don't know how many Titans there are, or how strong they can be. We might loose. So might as well delay the end of the world than approach it and end it faster.' Percy notified him. He and Jason had a guilty look on their faces. They had the same thought.

' _Wouldn't this be selfish? Not telling the bosses where our enemies are, just so we can have a better life?_ '

'Guys.. Are you sure you don't want me to join your little tea party group?' Leo said. 'If it will give even a slight advantage, I'll join. Plus, I have my fire thing under control, at least, some control.' Oh no.

'Never!' Percy and Jason shouted simultaneously.

'I only joined for the money! I needed money because me and my mum were broke. Now, we have a lot of money, but my life is always in danger. I asked to quit the superhero life, and they told me that once you join, you can _never_ back out. I never asked for this. I never asked for my stupid powers.' Percy said, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Jason nodded.

'And me.. Turns out one of my parents who is in the whole business thing, has powers and it got passed down onto me as well. They tested me when I was a toddler and when they found out about my lightning thing. I didn't even get a choice. I was forced.' He said.

'Oh, wow.. Do all heroes have such a tragic backstory?' Leo joked, trying to keep the mood light. Percy nodded and started to move his fingers, and water started to float around them. The fire user stared in fascination.

'Since you use fire and I use water, I can easily kill you. Jason, with his lighting powers, can kill me easily too. But, only a handful of people are born with elemental powers, and are considered dangerous. The most deadly powers are the one that uses the mind. That, and people with _two_ powers. And with two mind powers.. We would all be wiped out by now.' Percy whispered. 'Jason's dad has the same power as him, and is the most powerful person in our business, according to the big thunderhead himself. He's the leader. His codename is Zeus.'

Jason looked extremely uncomfortable on his couch, as if whenever someone mentions that his father is _'the oh so powerful Zeus_ ', everyone turns their attention to him.

'Whatever. I'm only placed in a higher rank because people think I'm just like him. My abilities are at the same level as Percy, yet they think I'm a prince or something.' He grumbled.

'Oh. That's cool though. I wonder who my dad actually is, the gift card he sent me just had 'from dad' and nothing else. I wonder if _he_ had powers, as my mother sure didn't.. Never mind.' Leo trailed off. His mother had died in a fire, whilst he had survived because of his fire abilities, which turned out to have the additional fireproof combo. And even more twisted, Leo himself had accidentally set the fire himself. When he told the other two, he had burst out crying. He couldn't live with the guilt of killing his only family.

'So.. Perce. You ever met _your_ dad?' Leo piped up. Percy looked down.

'He left me. I'm not even sure if _he_ had the power himself.. Powers only have a 17% chance of passing down to someone's child.. Oh, that's it! Leo!' The others jumped. Percy's mood had switched instantly. 'Do you know your dad's name? Has your.. Mum.. Ever mentioned his name?' Percy asked. Jason's eyes brightened as he caught the idea.

'I think? Mummy said that his name, or nickname, was something like 'Hephaestus'. She said that he was crippled and needed crutches but, dang, he could make stuff in a flash. Kinda like me.' Leo said, his eyes faraway like he was recalling the memory of his loved mother.

Percy and Jason looked at each other. Hephaestus. A quick and clever crafter. Fire user.

'Leo.. I think we may know your dad.'

:::

Leo had made an excuse after that statement, and practically ran out. Percy followed later when Jason got a call from Piper, an invitation to the mall, and no, it was _not_ a date, thank you very much.

He walked across the grass to his room. It was around four in the afternoon, and Percy thought to spend the rest of the day with his best friend.

As he approached his room, he heard a voice, Annabeth's voice, on the phone. Intrigued, he slowly walked up the steps and put his head against the door.

' _I shouldn't be eavesdropping._ ' He told himself, but listened in anyway.

'No. I know, it's late to come but.. No! Please don't..' Annabeth pleaded. She sounded desperate.

'I can't. No! I'm not weak. Huh? The boy? Oh, yeah. Okay. Okay. Bye.' Percy heard the phone drop on the table and a sigh came out of Annabeth.

' _That was weird. Who is she talking to?_ ' He thought. He took out his key and unlocked the door, heading in. Annabeth was sitting on the couch, head in her hands.

'Wise Girl?' He said cautiously. Annabeth's head snapped up and.. She was crying. No. Annabeth Chase did _not_ cry. Everyone knew that.

'Yeah. Hey. I'm fine, don't ask.' She sniffed. She wasn't fine at all. Percy sat next to her and turned on the TV to make the room less.. Empty. Annabeth wiped her tears away and leaned on Percy's shoulder.

'You can tell me. I'm the most trustworthy person in trustville.' He joked, and mentally high fived himself when she cracked a smile.

'I don't think I can tell you the truth. At least, not today.' She said quietly. Percy grabbed her hand and she tensed up.

'Okay. Maybe.. Just a little. I have a job. It's a well paying job and that's how I got you your necklace.' She and Percy both fiddled with their leather necklace.

' _Of course, how would she have gotten the money for these._ '

'What's the job?' He questioned, and Annabeth shook her head.

'Can't tell. It's a secret, sorry. Anyway, they are saying that they might.. Fire me, because a, uh, _project_ that I need to hand in is late. If it's late, then I'll be no help for the job. I can't be fired, cause then I'll have no money.' She sniffed again, and stood up to get a glass of water.

The was she described her job.. It was like Percy's job. Could it be that..

' _No. She does_ not _have powers._ ' Percy firmly assured himself.

'What do you want for dinner?' Annabeth called out from the kitchen.

'Pizza, please! Make it blue!' He called back. Annabeth laughed and told him she'll try.

' _Yeah. Someone like her would be too smart to agree to the contract. My best friend can't be one._ '

If she did have powers.. Well.. Percy will kill _anyone_ who tried to recruit her.

He wasn't going to loose another friend. Never.

:::

 **AN: OOOOOOOOOOH BACKSTORY! Probably just gonna give you hints about Percy's backstory, cause I can't be bothered to actually write the whole thing. And, sorry for the short chapter. Me and my class were all crying of stress this week, so I didn't have time to write, like I said at the beginning. By the way! I think I have enough suggestions for Annabeth's power that will be revealed at a later time. I'll try choose from the stack of reviews :) So yeah, no more asking on what Annabeth's power should be, sorry for bad English, my Asian-ness is creeping back up. And good job on guessing who the villain might be! I actually haven't decided yet.. But oh well, this story writes itself, I don't. ;)**

 **QOTC: How many cabins are there at Camp Half-Blood last time the book mentions it? And, if you had a magician item in the demigod world, what would it be?**

 **Yeah. Okay. I don't know how to word the first question correctly, so if you understand, kudos to you and also answer the second one, but if you don't, just answer the second question, I'll still add you to the list at the top :).**

 **Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **\- A super tired Pixel, fading out**


End file.
